Life's Journey
by abbyl
Summary: A Charlie/Angelo fic with lots of twists and turns along the way
1. Chapter 1

Life's Journey.

Disclaimer - I do not own Home and Away or any characters, or anything associated with the show.

Summary - A Changelo fic, with twists and turns along the way.

Authors Note - I have not written any fics for a long time, and this is my first Home and Away fic so be nice!

**Chapter One - A party, and an upset.**

Charlie walked through the door and let out a big sigh. She had been at work for the last five days putting in fifteen hour days and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was have a bath and go to bed.

"Hey, Is anyone home?" she shouted. No response.

Charlie frowned at the silent answer, but was secretly pleased that she could have some peace and quiet for once. She loved living with Leah and VJ, and of course her daughter Ruby, but the house was often hectic and loud. Charlie walked over to the cafetiere and poured out a drink. She walked through the kitchen and flicked on the light in the living room, only to be met with screams of 'Surprise!'.

Charlie screamed in pain as her cup of coffee spilt over her arm. Ruby came rushing over to her.

"Don't just stand there Charlz, come and join us!"

"Ruby, what's this in aid of? Ow! My arms really stinging"

"Charlie, it's your birthday stupid! Don't tell me you'd forgotten"

Charlie realised that she had in fact forgotten her birthday. Work had been hectic lately, and with two officers off with a sickness bug, Charlie had had to pull several double shifts.

Rachel came over to see Charlie as she could tell she was in pain.

"Charlie, are you ok? Do you want me to take a look at your arm?"

"Oh, hi Rachel, yeah, it hurts pretty bad, the coffee was boiling"

"I think you've had a lucky escape, just run it under cold water for at least ten minutes and it should feel a lot better"

"Thanks Rachel. And thank-you Rubes, I can't believe you have managed to arrange this for me"

"I'm sorry we made you hurt your arm Charlz" Ruby looked dispondent.

"It's fine. I'm going to go and sort it out and get changed and then I'll be out ok? Why don't you pour me a glass of wine"

Charlie went to walk through to her bedroom, but stopped abruptly.

"Sorry everyone, I'm so rude, I guess I'm just tired, but I want to thank everyone for coming and I'll be out to get the party started very soon"

Everyone cheered and Charlie couldn't help but think she was lucky to have found a place like Summer Bay to live in.

Charlie was just slipping into a dress when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" Said a familiar voice.

"Only if you've brought me a present" Charlie replied smiling.

Angelo walked into the room, and kissed Charlie gently on the lips.

"What happened to your arm babe?"

"Lets just say I was truly surprised when I came in from work and I dropped my coffee" Charlie said laughing, her arm, although red, was now feeling a lot better since running it under cold water.

"So did you get me a present?" Charlie said again, flashing a huge smile at Angelo.

"You bet I did babe" Angelo handed Charlie a box, inside of which was a diamond necklace.

"Oh Angelo, it's beautiful, thank-you so much"

Angelo placed the necklace around Charlie's neck and couldn't help but admire his beautiful girlfriend.

"You are so beautiful Charlie, I just want to stay in here and go to bed with you"

Charlie laughed and stated "That sounds like a wonderful plan, but it will have to wait until later, we've got guests who are going to get pretty annoyed with me if I don't show"

Charlie didn't see the flash of annoyance that ran over Angelo's face briefly.

"Ok, but I want you tonight, without fail" Angelo squeezed Charlie's good arm.

"Ow! Angelo! Too tight" Charlie grimaced.

"Sorry babe, come on lets get out there. The sooner we do, the sooner you're all mine"

Charlie smiled at Angelo as she followed him out of the room. They had been together for two years now, and although things were great most of the time, there was a side to Angelo that Charlie was a little afraid of. He had become quite possessive of her, and didn't like sharing her. He wanted them to live together, but Charlie was not prepared to leave Ruby behind.

The party went on for a couple of hours, and Charlie was exhausted by the time she waved the last of the guests goodbye.

She walked into the living room and sat next to Ruby.

"Thank-you again Ruby, you are a wonderful daughter"

"You're welcome Charlz, although I can't believe you forgot your own birthday! You look tired mum, go to bed and we'll sort the mess out in the morning"

"You mean you'll run off to school in the morning and leave it for my day off! But seriously, I am tired and am going to go to bed. Coming Angelo?"

"Night guys" Leah shouted.

"Night Leah, thanks!"

Charlie snuggled into Angelo and was happy to just be lying in her comfortable, warm bed. Angelo started to kiss her, and his hands began exploring her body.

"Angelo, I'm tired, I just want to go to sleep"

"Are you kidding me Charlie? I have hardly seen you all week, I couldn't take you out for a romantic meal tonight because of Ruby's party and now you want to go to sleep"

"I'm sorry Angelo, but it's my day off tomorrow. I'll make it up to you then"

"I don't think so Charlie, I'm not waiting any longer"

Angelo rolled on top of Charlie and started to pull down her underwear.

"Angelo! I said no, stop being silly" Charlie said.

"I'm being deadly serious Charlie, you know you can be very selfish sometimes. Men have needs you know" Angelo snarled at her and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"Get out of here now Angelo and don't bother coming back" Charlie shouted, pushing Angelo off herself.

Angelo climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes.

"You know, we used to have fun Charlie. I don't know what happened to you, to us. Ever since you became Ruby's mother, you've changed and I don't like it"

"Just get out" Charlie whispered, tears running down her face.

Ruby was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when she heard someone behind her.

"Angelo, why are you leaving? Have you been called in to work?"

"I'm leaving because your mother is a selfish cow" Angelo shouted and slammed the door behind him.

Ruby rushed into Charlie's room and found her sitting on the floor crying.

"Oh Charlz, what happened?" Ruby asked, frowning at the state her mother was in.

"Just hold me Ruby, Just hold me"


	2. I'll be waiting

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing.

**Chapter 2 - I'll be Waiting**

Ruby held Charlie in her arms for what seemed like eternity. Eventually Ruby was relieved to hear the sobs lessen and she rocked her mother into a fitful sleep.  
Once Ruby was sure that Charlie would not stir, she gently moved Charlie off her lap onto the floor, and covered her with a blanket. She sighed as she saw the frown on Charlie's face, and hoped that she would get some much needed sleep. Ruby couldn't understand what had happened tonight. Angelo had become a part of the family, and despite the odd argument, she really thought he was the one for Charlie. All Ruby knew was that he had hurt Charlie deeply, and for that, Ruby would not forgive him easily.

Morning came and Charlie blinked open her eyes. She groaned as she pulled herself off the floor, and for a moment wondered how she had ended up sleeping there. Then it hit her. She closed her eyes and could see the angry face of Angelo staring back at her. Charlie was broken out of her daydream when Ruby entered the room. She sat down on the bed next to her mother and looked up at her with expectant eyes.

"Are you not going to tell me what the hell happened last night?" Ruby asked after waiting patiently for Charlie to start talking.

"To be honest Rubes, I really don't know. One minute I was having a lovely evening, the next minute Angelo turns into some monster"

"What did he do to you Charles? And don't deny it, I know this wasn't just some stupid argument"

"It seems ridiculous really. He wasn't happy that I just wanted to sleep last night, he wanted, well, you can guess. He didn't get his own way so he tried forcing himself on me. It was like he was possessed or something. It made me think about Grant all over again. I just don't know what to do"

Anger flashed through Ruby's face as she listened to her mother speak.

"Charlie, I can't believe he did that to you. No wonder you were so upset. Maybe he had too much to drink or something"

"No, it was more than that. I think he's jealous of the time we have been spending together. We had an argument about it a couple of months ago. And with work being so busy, I haven't seen him as much. It's my fault really, I haven't made much effort"

"Charlie, there is no way that any of this is your fault. And if he thinks he is going to break us up by throwing his weight around, then he's got another thing coming. I thought a few months ago that I had lost you. I don't ever want to feel like that again"

"Rubes, you will never lose me, ever. I need to get up and go for a run to clear my head. Maybe we can have breakfast after that?"

"I've just had my insulin, so I'm going to have breakfast in a minute, but I'll join you for a juice"

"Sure. Thanks Ruby, I really shouldn't be talking about these things with you now I'm your mother"

"No worries Charles. And to be perfectly honest, I love our 'sisterly' chats, I hope we'll always have them"

Charlie was enjoying her jog along the beach, the sun pouring down on her, the gentle breeze of the water helping her to keep going.

_'This is why I fell in love with Summer Bay' _Charlie thought to herself and she slowed down ready to stop. As she came to a halt, she stopped to face the sea and felt its calming influence come over her. Suddenly, Charlie felt a presence behind her. She turned around slowly to come face to face with Angelo.

"Hey, Charlie, I've been looking everywhere for you"

"I'm not sure why you bothered in all honesty" Charlie snarled back at him, and began to walk away.

Angelo grabbed Charlies arm to pull her back but was met with a swift kick in the leg.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You lost the right to treat me as your property last night. I don't even want to be around you Angelo"

"Look, please just listen. I am so sorry about what happened last night. I had too much to drink. I know it's not an excuse, but I wasn't thinking straight"

"Damn right you weren't. Do you know how that made me feel Angelo? With all I have had to go through with Grant in the last couple of months, I thought you would be more understanding. You know, you were absolutely amazing when I told you all about Grant and Ruby. I couldn't believe that I had found somebody who could be so caring, and so understanding. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to tell anyone, and last night ruined all of that for me. I don't know if I can forgive you Angelo"

"Charlie, I am so sorry. I just feel frustrated because I have hardly seen you over the last few weeks, what with Ruby, and work. I would never intentionally hurt you Charlie"

"I never thought you would hurt me Angelo, but I can't just forget what happened. And all of this jealousy over Ruby has got to stop. I nearly lost her Angelo. I never dreamed things would be as good as they are between us. Ruby will always come first. If you can't deal with that then I can't be with you"

"Charlie please just give me another chance. I promise I will never hurt you again. I'm so sorry"

"I need some time to think Angelo. Don't think you can just walk back in like nothing has happened. I'll call you when I'm ready ok?"

"However much time you need Charlie, I'll be waiting"


	3. Love Is In The Air?

Disclaimer - I Own Nothing

Chapter Three - Love Is In The Air?

Angelo had not seen Charlie for over a week. She had taken some holiday from work, and Angelo knew it was to avoid seeing him. He cursed under his breath when he thought about how stupid he had been. He had always been the jealous type, and the more time Charlie spent with Ruby made him angry. He was happy for Charlie, that she finally had her daughter beside her, but he was fed up of becoming second best. When they had started dating, Charlie used to be care free and they had fun. That was the old Charlie. The new Charlie was serious, it was like she had forgotten how to live. Angelo sighed. Perhaps he was being too harsh. He knew how much Charlie had been through over the last couple of months. When he had listened to her telling him about the rape, and about Ruby, he was amazed by how strong Charlie was, and how lucky he was to have her. Now he had thrown it all away.

Charlie stirred in her bed. Another night filled with nightmares and no sleep. She slipped out of bed and walked across to the mirror. The reflection was shocking to Charlie. She was pale, her eyes surrounded by dark circles. She had hardly eaten in the last week. Her whole body ached, and her heart felt like it was being torn in two. On the one hand, she missed Angelo so much. All she wanted to do was run to him and kiss him, and pretend that everything was fine. Then she remembered how he had treated her. Drink or no drink, she hadn't deserved that. Or had she? Perhaps Angelo was right, she hadn't exactly been a good girlfriend lately. Charlie screamed out in frustration. If only she could rewind time and be back at the night of the party. Perhaps things would have been different. Charlie jumped out of her thoughts as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Charlie sighed, knowing who it would be.

"Morning Charlz, how are you this morning?" Ruby came in and sat on the bed, gesturing her sister to join her.

"I'm ok Rubes, not much sleep, but I think I have made a decision"

"About Angelo? About time Charlie, you look dreadful by the way"

"Gee thanks Rubes. And yes, I think I am going to give Angelo one more shot. I haven't exactly been the perfect partner, and before you say anything, I know what he did was wrong, but I know he cares for me Ruby"

"There will never be an excuse for what Angelo did to you Charlie. I hope you can work things out though, I know how much you like him"

"Yeah, well I'm back to work this afternoon, so not much time to wait I guess. I'm going to go for a run, and then I'll meet you for brekkie?"

"Sure thing Charlz"

Ruby left Charlie to get ready for her run. She was pleased that Charlie had finally decided what to do about Angelo. Charlie had been like a stranger for the last few days, hardly eating and living in her bedroom, but Ruby could see a little spark back in her eyes today. She only hoped that Angelo would never do anything to hurt her mum ever again. She had felt guilty as she knew Angelo's issues were about her and Charlie's relationship. But Ruby knew that she would never lose her mum again.

A few hours later and Charlie walked into the Police Station. She greeted some of the officers and then walked into her office. She was surprised to see Angelo waiting there for her with a bunch of flowers.

"It's good to have you back Charlie. I've missed you this week"

"Thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful. We need to talk, are you free to go for a walk?"

"Sure" Angelo felt a bit nervous. He couldn't tell how the conversation was going to go.

Walking along the beach in silence, Charlie was trying to work out what she was going to say. Eventually she came to a halt and turned to face Angelo.

"This week has been one of the hardest weeks in my life. Pretty impressive considering what I've been through over the years. But that's how important you are to me Angelo. I have been trying to work out my feelings, which has also been hard. I love you Angelo, but I can't forget what happened last week very easily. I want to give you another chance, and I really want us to work. I know I'm not perfect, and that I haven't been there for you as much, but I'm going to try and be a better girlfriend. I do love you Angelo"

"Charlie, you don't need me to stand here and say I love you, because you know how much I care for you. I can't explain what happened last week. I do get jealous, and my male ego has been taking a hit with all the time you have been spending with Ruby. I can't help the way I feel, but what happened last week will never happen again. Charlie, the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you, and I know I hurt you deeply. I just love you so much, I want to spend every spare minute with you"

"I understand Angelo, I really do. Ruby is my daughter. I am getting to know her as my daughter. I am going to need to spend time with her Angelo, and I need to know that you will be ok with it if I do. Can you promise that?"

Angelo did not want to promise, he still felt the ripples of jealousy whenever Ruby's name was mentioned. And to him, it sounded like he was still going to be second best. But he could not risk losing Charlie.

"Of course I can Charlie. I love you"

"I love you too Angelo"


End file.
